Nothing Better
by Lazyafternooner
Summary: RXN little SXK ; : The girls have to ask the guys to this dance. ONESHOT


**Hope you all enjoy it**

**I do like reviews ... **

**HINT HINT -**

**Inspired by Relient K's Sadie Hawkins Dance**

Roxas strolled down the long corridor. Tugging a discoloured, crumpled sheet from his pocket he glared at the block letters he was destined to go to for the next two soul stealing hours: MATH. He felt himself shudder. So, walking as slow as possible through the stuffy corridor, he continued gazing up to the suffocating walls being blinded by hundreds of posters for the upcoming dance.

He shrugged off thoughts of math and allowed himself to appreciate this dance. Because you see, once a year at Twilight Academy the upper school leaving at the end of the year got a special dance. They still get prom but this dance was an opportunity for the guys to relax. Because for this dance the girls were to ask their chosen guy if they would like to go to the dance with them. Roxas felt his lips curl. He never looked forward to the tense build up to asking someone out. Although never rejected, it would happen at one point. So, he avoided it as much as possible. And it was fun to watch the cute girls get nervous and sheepish. Yeah, there was nothing better. Suddenly voices sliced his thoughts as he heard his name squealed.

Turning his blonde head of spiky hair to the door of the girl's bathroom from which he heard his name spewed from he slowed his pace more and perked his ears.

"When will you ask him?" A muffled voice pitched in.

"I d-don't even know if he already has a date so I might not." A small, nervous voice trailed.

Roxas stopped outside the door and listened intently as he vaguely recognised the voice. He felt an irritating wanting-to-know tick in his head.

"What?! No. You must ask him. I know he hasn't got a date!" A sad voice encouraged the other girl.

"Yeah. I will think about it." She quietly replied.

Roxas pressed his ear on the door as the voices became inaudible The door suddenly swung open and a familiar redhead known to be Kairi and his twin's, Sora's love interest.

"Ah, ROXAS! What are you doing here?" She shouted a little too loudly, obviously for the benefit of the other girls in the bathroom, and pushed him away from the door as alerted squeals erupted from the closed door.

He shrugged in reply to Kairi's question.

She lowered her voice and asked, "Do you know who is in there?"

He nodded as she gasped.

"But I forgot, mind telling me to refresh my memory?" He grinned.

"Roxas! You don't know." She growled , "Anyway should you not be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?"

After a huff and a quick telling off from her she marched down the corridor to her class. He turned to the girl's bathroom door and paused, scratching the back of his head.

"ROXAS!" A shrill voice shrieked from the hall. "How many times: get to class!"

Jumping in reply, Roxas saw his plump math teacher and stalked sadly off to class. As soon as turning the corner, a grin curled his lips as he thought about this mystery girl who's voice was recognisable. With thoughts of a girl he bounced to class with an air guitar rocking.

The rest of the morning was uneventful as usual. Although carefully listening to every girl's voice none matched or had that familiar chime to it. After winning Sora's help with the ever-popular "I-will-tell-you-something-Kairi-told-me", he still couldn't find the voice or clue from Kairi. While deep in thought he watched Sora bounce towards him with the usual goofy grin during break.

"So, you gonna tell me what Kairi said about me?" He happily questioned.

"I never said it was about you." Roxas automatically replied and watched Sora's face drop. "She said 'What time is it?'."

Suddenly a painful blow smacked Roxas' head as Sora sat next to him with a huff. But his pout amazingly transformed into a sheepish smile as Kairi came over to him and gave him a sweet. And the day continued slowly as ever.

Roxas found himself forever thankful as the lunch bell finally screeched through the school. After getting his lunch he scanned the cafe for his friends. he spotted them all in a very nice spot by Kairi and the other the girls eating. As he grinned walking towards Sora's table next to the girl's table and looking towards a particular blonde girl a tall figure who had never liked him stepped in front of him. Seifer.

"You looking over to my girl?" He spat in Roxas' face.

"Who?" Roxas retorted back with a confused expression.

"Olette." He barked into the smaller boy's face.

Roxas glanced over to see Olette sitting next to the blonde he was looking towards. And Roxas finding this bemusing, snorted and watched Seifer's outraged expression.

"Blondie, do you want a beating?" He snarled through gritted teeth and raising his fist.

"That's one thing I won't be needing." Roxas chuckled back.

And Roxas being rather smart and cunning, dropped his lunch on Seifer's foot and took off down the next hall running. Sprinting down the hall a familiar girl suddenly stepped out from a corner and pulled in him into a small classroom. Once the door was securely shut and Roxas watched the blurred Seifer race down the hall past the classroom, Roxas turned to see a girl so stunning. Naminé. She stood grinning, her light blonde locks sitting neatly on her shoulder and her blue eyes twinkling. Roxas smiled at her as he always would and stepped towards her and gave her a warm hug. He felt her tense but then return the hug; placing her hands on his back. They both separated and faced the cold air that charged in between them

"Thanks, Naminé. You always help me." He laughed.

"Only because no one else will." She smirked.

"Oh, so it's not because you don't want to see me get killed by the idiot-of-the-year award winner?" He replied, jokingly.

She smiled at the comment but her face turned serious and she looked down to her feet.

"Um R-roxas," She stuttered as the answer to the question Roxas had been asking all day hit him like freezing cold water. He grinned widely, recognising the voice and waiting patiently for her to speak again.

She glanced, and Roxas noticing the blush sprinkled on her cheeks felt his smile widen.

"What?" She asked curiously, "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason." He happily replied.

"Anyway, Roxas w-would you maybe, you don't have, but it would be fun... maybe, possibly..."She stuttered clumsily and slowly and looking him straight in the eye but then swinging her head down, "gotothedancewithme?"

Roxas laughed and replied, "Sorry Naminé. Didn't get that."

Naminé looked up sadly and took a large breath, "Roxas, you know what I am trying to say! Don't be mean." She stomped and pouted.

"Well If you are going to ask me like that..." He said slowly, turning his back and listening to her small, quiet reply.

"Okay." She almost whispered.

Roxas suddenly swung around to face her and put his hands on her shoulders, watching the blush spread over her cheeks, and grinned saying, "I will still be more than happy to go with you."

He watched her smile and asked, "But is this because no one else would?"

She shook her head, "Because I know people will."

And Roxas finally getting the perfect opportunity to do the one thing he truly wanted to do for the pass 3 years closed his eyes and slowly leaned in. Her hot breath just about to mingle with his. Her porcelain lips just about to grace his and then...

A harsh bell screamed over them, both set of eyes snapped open, both were tense and with blushing faces as Roxas leaned his forehead on hers and listened to the outside noise. The two blondes laughed as Roxas thought: definitely nothing better. 

**You like? **

**You hate?**

**You would rather eat a live hippo dressed like that guy who always goes to musicals but swears he isn't gay than read this again? **

**Let me know. **

**Review it please :)**


End file.
